


Paubaya

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Ika nga sa sikat na kanta ni Ate Moira 'Ba't 'di ko naisip na merong hanggan. Ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas'.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> Okay

Mataas man ang sikat ng araw ngunit sa papasok na Winter, nananaig parin ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.

Sa isang pulang party mat ay nakaupo ang apat na taong gulang na batang babae yakap ang paborito nitong penguin stuff toy (na minana pa nito mula sa kanyang ama).

"Biwi na! Biwi na kayooo ng toys koooo!" Sigaw ng bata sa mga dumadaan na posibleng maging customer.

Konti nalang at mauubos na ang paninda nilang mag-ama.

"Byul, pagod na ang baby?" Isang malambing na tinig ang pumukaw sa attention ng bata at isang pares ng braso ang naramdaman sa bewang nito. 

Ang nasabing bata ay napatawa at ibinagsak ang likod hanggang sa bumagsak ito sa dibdib ng ama, ang ulo ay ibinagsak niya sa balikat ng tatay nito, humahagikhik ang bata. 

"Daddy, konti nawang at mauubos na!" Pahayag nito ng nakangiti. 

Si Kyungsoo, napatingin sa mat nila kung saan nagkalat ang mga panindang old baby stuffs ng anak nito. Kanina puno ang mat subalit ngayon ay mabibilang nalang sa daliri ang natitirang baby stuffs ng anak. 

Napangiti ito at inayos ang pagkakaupo ng anak sa kanyang kandungan at nilagyan ng bimpo ang pawisang likod nito. 

"Galing mo baby mag tinda.." Proud si Kyungsoo at kiniliti ang anak.

"Hahaha, daddy stop stop. Kiwiti mo ako eh!" Naka-alis naman ang bata sa bisig nito at hinawi ang sariling bangs na nastuck sa kanyang pawisang noo. "Dami ko na pewa daddy, bibiwi ko si Chanhyun ng chocowate pawa di niya agawin ang chocowate ko." 

"Pero paano yan, wala pang teeth si Chanhyun?" 

"Hmmmm." Napaisip ang anak nito. "edi howd niya wang yung chocowate!" Ani ng bata na muling naupo sa baby chair at muling sumigaw upang kunin ang attention ng mamimili. "Biwi na kayo toys koooo!" Nakangiti, umiling lamang si Kyungsoo bago lumapit sa anak at sinabayan na sumigaw, ilang oras nalang at palubog na ang araw at nais niyang maubos ang binebenta upang makauwi ng maaga at ipagluto ang pamilya.

Hindi nagtagal, may lumapit na isang makisig na lalaki sa mat ng mag-ama. Nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng kirot sa puso subalit ng makita ang malawak na ngiti ng lalaki habang nakatingin sa anak niya, naibsan ang sakit doon. 

"Hi." Bati ng lalaki sa bata. Kyungsoo chuckled ng mag cower ang anak at ngumuso. Napansin naman ng customer na nahiya ang bata kaya napasquat din ito at kinuha ang penguin stuff toy na nahulog mula sa braso ng bata. "Hmmmm, Magkano to?" Hinablot iyon ni Byul at muling bumalik sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo. 

"Di po to binebenta.. Akin po to." Sagot nito sa nahihiyang boses.

"Ay, ganoon ba? Sorry I didnt know. Hmm.." Muling inikot ng lalaki sa mat ang paningin at sa isang teddy bear na may blue ribbon sa harapan lumapag ang kanyang palad. "This one, are you selling this?" Mahina ang boses ng lalaki. 

Mabilis na sinulyapan ng bata ang stuff toy bago tumingin sa mata ng lalaki. Napablink si Byul ng ilang beses habang nakipagtitigan sa customer.

"O-opo." Batid ni Kyungsoo ang hiya sa boses ng anak, ganoon din ang customer. Subalit imbes na sumuko ay sinubukan parin niyang kunin ang loob ng bata.

"How about this?" Malaking teddy bear naman ang hawak ng lalaki ngayon. "Will you give me your name princess if I buy all of them?" Napagasp ang batang babae at tumingin sa tatay nito, naghihintay ng approval. Nakangiti si Kyungsoo, tumango sa anak kaya gumapang si Byul at kinuha lahat ng stuff toy na natitira at inilagay sa harapan ng lalaki. 

"Byuw! Byuw!" 

"Byuw?" Hindi naintindihan ng lalaki. 

"B-Y-U-L!" Spinell out ng bata. 

"Ah," Lumipat kay Kyungsoo ang paningin ng lalaki at nagngitian silang dalawa. Umakyat ang kamay ni Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng bata. "Byul," Nakangiti siya sa bata. "Ako naman si Nini," 

"Nini?" Tumango ang lalaki. "Hi Nini! Bibiwhin mo po wahat?" Nini chuckled ng finally ay nasilayan ang hinihintay na ngiti mula sa hugis pusong labi ni Byul.

"Hmmm." Umungol si Jongin at tila bumigat ang palad at ayaw umalis sa buhok ng bata. Pero all good things has its ending. "Lahat yan."

"Yehey!!!!" Napa sigaw si Byul at niyakap sa likod ang daddy nito, resting her cheek sa mainit na likod ni Kyungsoo. "Daddddyyy mabibiwi ko na chocowates ni Hyuuuunnieee!" Masayang hiyaw ng bata.

Kyungsoo chuckled at nilagay sa malaking box ang mga bibilhin ng lalaki at maya maya pa, humiwalay ang anak sa kanya at lumuhod sa harapan ni Jongin na nakangiti lamang.

"May baby na kayo tito Nini?" Tanong ng bata. Isang tango ang naging sagot ni Nini at pinisil ang namumulang pisngi ng cute na bata. 

"Yup. I have a princess din." 

"89, 000 won lahat, discounted na yun ha?" Jongin who is also Nini laughed sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang box. "Alagaan mo lahat ha? Mga paborito lahat ni Byul yan." Tumango si Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. "Alagaan mo, mahalaga sa kanya yan." Muling tumango si Jongin at ibinalik sa bata ang mata. 

"Aalagaan ko kagaya ng pag-alaga mo sa kanya." Byul chuckled, comfortable na ito sa lalaki lalo na ng makita na kumportable din ang ama nito sa mayaman nilang customer. "Babye Byul-" Bumagsak ang expression ng bata, tila nalungkot sa sinabi ng estranghero ngunit ang maliit niyang palad ay nag-bye kay Jongin. "Pakabait ka ha?"

"Bait po si Byuw.." Sagot ng bata sa mababang boses.

"At tsaka, masaya akong makilala ka."

"Ako din po! Tsaka pogi po kayo tito Nini!" Humalakhak si Jongin at kay Kyungsoo, muling ibinalik ang tingin.

"Galing ng anak mo ha?" Biro nito na siyang inirapan ni Kyungsol at inayos ang tali ng buhok ng anak. "Magaling kumilatis ng pogi.."

"Thank you po sir sa pagbili ng mga stuff toy. Sana wala ng susunod." Biro ni Kyungsoo at inupo ang anak sa kandungan.

Muling napahalakhak si Jongin at inabot ang kamay sa ama ni Byul.

"Jongin. Jongin Kim." Nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo sa kamay ng lalaki, nagdadalawang isip kung kukunin ang kamay ng makisig na lalaki, kung magpapakilala pabalik knowing na ito ang magiging huling pagkikita nila.

Ngunit bilang isang respectful na tao at bilang thankful kay Jongin sa regalong ibinigay sa kanya, Kyungsoo returned the shake hands.

"Kyu-"

"Dadddddddddy!" Isang sigaw mula sa batang babae ang pumagitna at ng napatingin si Kyungsoo ay isang batang nakasuot ng kanyang pink ballerina outfit ang yumakap kay Jongin, kasunod ng bata ay isang lalaki na nakilala ni Kyungsoo na isang sikat na Chinese Socialite na si Luhan.

At hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na bumitaw na pala si Jongin sa kanya upang yakapin ng mahigpit ang anak. Bumagsak ang mukha nito, ang puso ay nagdurugo, pero pinilit niyang ngumiti.

"Hello Nuggets, daddy missed you." 

"Hi," Isang halik ang iginawad ni Luhan kay Jongin at ang masayang ngiti na pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa ay nasaksihan ni Kyungsoo. Inilihis nito ang paningin at hinalikan sa pisngi si Byul na ngayon at nakatingin sa anak ni Jongin. "You done? O may bibilhin ka pa?" Tanong ni Luhan.

Tumayo si Jongin karga ang anak at si Kyungsoo, sinimulang ayusin ang kanilang gamit.

"Kyungsoo," Ng marinig ang pangalan galing sa dila ni Jongin, napatingin ito sa lalaki. Kagaya ng suot nitong ngiti pagdating kanina ay nandoon parin sa mga labi niya. "Thank you."

"Thank you din, Jongin."

At ng umalis ang tatlo, hindi na binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng attention ang pamilya, sa halip, mabilis niyang tinapos ang pagliligpit ng gamit, hindi alintana ang lungkot sa labi ng sariling anak.

"Daddy," May luha ng namumuo sa gilid ng mata ni Byul at kinabahan si Kyungsoo. "Babye na Nini." Nguso nito. Kyungsoo chuckled at hinila patungo sa kandungan ang anak at kanya itong mainit na niyakos.

Mahal na mahal niya ang anak, ang magandang regalo na ibinigay sa kanya ng langit, ng una at akalang huling lalaki sa buhay niya.

"Kita ko si Nini daddy," Patuloy ng bata. "Kita ko siya sa picture sa wawwet mo." Walang naisagot si Kyungsoo, masaya na siya sa kung ano ang meron siya, sa kanyang mga anak, sa pamilyang nabuo sa pagkawala ng dating minahal.

"Hello dada~ woah! Naubos na ang lahat ng paninda?" Sabay ang mag-ama na lumingon at napatayo si Kyungsoo ng tumakbo si Byul upang salubungin ang mga bagong dating. 

"Magaling si Byul sa sales talk eh. Hi," Ng maramdaman ang braso ng asawa sa kanyang bewang, isang inosenteng halik ang iginawad ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng asawa, at isang halik sa labi ng humahalakhak na apat na buwang si Chanhyun.

Masaya man ang naging nakaraan ni Kyungsoo sa dating nobyo, tinutulan man ng kanilang mga magulang ang tunay nilang pagmamahalan ay inulan naman ng pagmamahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Langit ang naging pag-iibigan nila, langit ang meron sila sa bisig ng isat isa subalit, having Byul sa buhay niya, sapat na iyon para kay Kyungsoo upang patuloy na ngumiti, patuloy na mag mahal sa bawat umaga, sa piling ni Byul, ni Chanhyun, at sa bisig ng asawang si Sehun.

"Pagod ang mahal ko? Ice cream muna tayo bago umuwi?" Nakangiting tumango si Kyungsoo, si Chanhyun ay kalmadong nakayakap sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. 

"Okay. Tapos mag grocery na din tayo at ipagluluto ko kayo."

"Yehey! Ice cweaaam!" Hiyaw ni Byul at nakipag fist bump kay Sehun.

Puso ay puno ng pagmamahal, mga labi suot ay masayang ngiti, si Kyungsoo ay wala ng hihilingin pa. 

Si Luhan ang nag tuck sa anak niya sa backseat habang ang mata ni Jongin ay nakatingin sa likod ni Kyungsoo kasama ang pamilya nito habang papalayo.

Puso man ay nagdurugo subalit wala siyang karapatan na masaktan. Kung ano ang meron siya, kung ano ang meron si Kyungsoo, ito ay naging resulta ng mga naging desisyon niya, nilang dalawa. 

"Jongin," 

"Huh?" 

"Bakit hindi mo sabihin kay Kyungsoo? Na hindi mo anak si Nuggets, na ang kasal natin ay pawang-" Jongin chuckled at siya na ang nag buckle sa seatbelt ni Luhan, after it, with his sweaty hand, he cupped his cheek. 

"Losing Kyungsoo is a choice I'll never regret." 

"Kahit nasasaktan ka ngayon? Kahit na masaya siya habang ikaw-" Puno ng pag-aalala ang boses ni Luhan at muli, ibinalik ni Jongin ang mata sa dating nobyo. Pasakay na sa kotse si Kyungsoo, mga ngiti sa labi hindi naaalis. 

Masaya si Kyungsoo, nasa dilim si Jongin. Muli, ibinalik siya ng kanyang puso sa alaala ng kanilang nakaraan, ng huling araw na sila ay magkasama. They were in a car accident but luckily or not, parehas silang binigyan ng regalo ng pangalawang buhay. 

Subalit, pag-iibigan nila ang naging kapalit. Jongin was in a comma at ang unang narinig niya ng muling bumalik ang ulirat ay ang usapan ng sariling ina at ni Kyungsoo. 

Narinig niyang buntis pala si Kyungsoo at tinakot ng mama niya na _'you stay with my son but I'll take your child away'_ o _'leave my son alone, you'll have your child.'_ Kaya bago pa makapagdecide si Kyungsoo, inunahan na ito ni Jongin at nagdesisyon para sa kanila.

He faked an amnesia at nag panggap na nakalimutan na si Kyungsoo. Mahirap man para sa kaniya, hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang mawawala sa kanyang buhay kung hindi pati ang bunga ng pagmamahalan nila, ang anghel na kailanman hindi na mahahawakan ni Jongin. 

He left but not really, he was there noong ipinanganak si Byul, he was there when he witnessed Kyungsoo fall in love again, he secretly went to the wedding where he cried painful tears kasi siya dapat ang nandoon, he was there watching Byul sa first day of school niya. Jongin is always present. Nandoon siya. 

Nalulunod sa emosyon, napatingin si Jongin sa mga palad. Hindi makapaniwala na pagkatapos ng apat na taon, nahawakan din nito ang pinakamamahal at nag iisang anak niya, si Byul. 

Napaiyak na si Jongin subalit hindi napansin ang mga luha. 

"Jongin," hinihimas na ni Luhan ang likuran ng asawa. "Sorry." At niyakap ng mahigpit si Jongin. 

"Luhan, Si Byul, si Kyungsoo... Sapat na at nahawakan ko muli silang dalawa." At sa mga oras na iyon, ipinalangin ni Jongin na bigyan siya ng pagkakataon, na mayakap at makasama kahit isang segundo ang dapat na sa kanya, bago tuluyang ipaubaya kay Sehun ang mag-ama niya.

Pero huli na, masaya na ang dalawa at may pangalawang anak na si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang manggulo, sapat na na siya lamang itong nasasaktan.

Marahil ito ang karma niya, at habang buhay niyang kargo iyon.

"Luhan... Sorry." Napalunok ng sariling laway si Luhan at hinayaan na umiyak si Jongin. 

Marahil hindi ngayon, marahil hindi bukas, si Jongin, si Luhan, silang dalawa ay naghihintay sa pagdating ng araw kung saan sila naman ang masaya, na si Nuggets ay mabibigyan nila ng masayang pamilya. 

Subalit hindi ngayon, hindi din bukas ang araw na iyon, hindi nila maibibigay kay Nuggets iyon hanggat hindi pa nakakawala sa pagmamahal na kanyang ipinaubaya si Jongin. 

Si Kyungsoo ang naging langit ni Jongin pero bakit pati ang langit may hangganan? 


End file.
